


Randomization & Spontinaety

by StainedGlassDreams



Series: Earth, Please Come In, Over [14]
Category: Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Dreams, Nightmares, h/c, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a SHIELD head you prepare for everything. You can't prepare a protocol for human emotion. & the desire to want to topple every HYDRA station over & over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Randomization & Spontinaety

There are things they teach you when you're training to become a SHIELD head.

22, 23, 24

How to react to certain situations; what to do when they happen. How.

27, 28, 29

Especially when you train under Fury, you learn how to react to everything.  
The blueprintst to Plans A, B, C & D, all mapped out perfectly for you.  
You are trained to know exactly what to do, & how to do it.  
Mutant polar bear breach security? Pull this lever, go up 3 flights of stairs & hit the red buttons.  
Sudden lava flow? Engage the automatic defense systems, let the shield handle it.  
Overstock of bunnies? Two floors down, use the emergency storage (this was a real thing. Ask the floor techs, who called the protocol "The Alice Procedure").  
It was a demented version of the App Store slogan. Problem with the world? There's an emergency procedure for that.

38, 39, 40

Stopped, panting. Workout regimens are also advised.  
Sets as well as reps.  
The thing space does, why Daisy jumped at this chance (one of the reasons), is it has the unique ability of being the only element, besides fate, consequences' cause & effect rules, that had the ability to say "Fuck You" to Plans, throwing then into the air to get sucked into some unplanned black hole.

"Shit." She said, getting slightly ticked off at her rare slack, ending in a prematurely empty water bottle.

There was no forecast. No percentage of iron ore clouds, or a comet storm. Everything was act & make up. The rules bring re-written because that is how it always has been.  
No Alice Procedure for safety.

Daisy sighed, getting up.  
She stepped out of her room, heading toward the kitchen.  
The sink ran quietly as she waited, some trickling down onto her slightly sweaty hand.  
She also knew that it wasn't for everyone.

She peered over, aware that she hadn't heard Reznor for the past hour.  
He was hidden underneath the back of the lounge chair on the observatory deck.

She shut off the water, looking at him. Daisy patted her knee, calling him silently.  
He didn't come, looking to the main deck.

Daisy walked over, confused.

The thing about space is its unpredictability.  
And one other element she stupidly forgot.

Barnes was standing, calculatingly still.

It's emotion. And fatigue.

She mirrored his stance, going over whatever procedure she could think of.  
Unfortunately, space threw that one too.  
"Bucky." She called out.  
No response, his bare back to her.

She put two & two together.  
He was sleeping.

Tried it more assertively. Nothing. If he didn't react to that... A tumble did the extra knots in her stomach even tighter, the sickening chance, more than she wanted to try.  
But the procedure made sense. She hated this.  
"Soldier."  
Her wish of it not working, crashing miserably as he turned.  
His breathing was unsteady, eyes a little wide. He looked at her, then down. "[Where am I?]"

Inside, she promised when she got a chance to go back to Earth, she'd find a HYDRA cell & rip them a new one.  
Write more program lines for another event she didn't think would be.  
Brushed up on her Russian, saying "[Mission training. You left your quarters.]" The words, like battery acid in her mouth.  
Bucky stood there, before silently nodding.  
"[I'll show you back to your quarters.]" Daisy forced to walk military style, as he followed.  
She opened the doors, sliding to show his room. It was tidy, but noticed a few items on the bed. The keychain, a photograph, wristwatch & a small note in cursive scrawl. Something with his first name on it, a rose petal laid gently beside it.  
He walked mechanically to his bed, as Daisy watched him.  
Fell asleep almost immediately, laying the sheets over his now resting figure.

She wanted to puke as much as she wanted to rid every HYDRA agent alive.  
Closed the door, looking at the display panel. Pressed the privacy on, to erase the memory of this happening from his mind.

Looked at her now full water bottle, debating if she wanted to continue.  
Reznor emerged, looking less scared.  
She looked at the little guy, picking him up. "This'll be our little secret, okay? .....Your owner doesn't need anymore horrors."  
Looked over at Barnes' door, before cursing every HYDRA agent to Hell.

Got her water bottle, deciding it'd be the best way to work off the new found anger.

Shut the door, making a note to re-monitor his vitals again.

Daisy began 25 sit-ups as she cursed our one more person to Hell.  
Leo Nobokov.  
For taking the one person that had the ability to end Barnes' nightmares. The one person who could say fuck you to the black hole.

On 25, she prayed that person would remember.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Thank You Thank You so much for reading :')
> 
> Inspired by: Ɨʍʍəяѕєɗ by M-UGGR333  
> https://soundcloud.com/m-uggr333/id-1


End file.
